


Perfect

by actionfan



Series: Dysfunctional [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Failing relationship, Hurt, break-ups, not so perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionfan/pseuds/actionfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their own maybe they could be. Sadly, they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Ino/Shika

They are perfect. Everyone says it. She thought it herself not so long ago. And they were. They've been friends their whole lives and he knows her better than anyone else ever could and loves her in that lazy way of his, the little gestures, touches, and things, and she loves him with enthusiasm and loud words and showers of affection and somehow it works despite everything. At first.

And maybe if it had been just them, just Ino and Shika, it could have worked but it's not. It's not enough and they know it. Because they're ninja first. And because she hates being the nag and always pushing and pushing him into the life he's never wanted (the life he hates). He didn't want to be a nin, had never asked to be but he was to smart not to be. And they need him so she'll keep pushing and pushing until he hates her as much as she hates herself for doing this to him.


End file.
